


fiat - fix it again tomorrow

by sentenza



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camorra, Dubious Consent, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Italian Mafia, Italiano | Italian, Italy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naples, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Phone Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Slash, What-If, infedeltà coniugale, spoiler s03e12, top!Genny
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentenza/pseuds/sentenza
Summary: Influenzato dalle preoccupazioni di Azzurra, Gennaro decide di recarsi lui stesso all'albergo di Ciro per prelevarlo. Ne deriva un contrattempo che impedisce la visita al cimitero e espone l'omicidio de Lo Stregone da parte dei fratelli Capaccio, prima dell'arrivo allo yacht.





	1. fiat

**Author's Note:**

> AVVERTENZE: spoiler per la 3x12, slash, sesso, infedeltà coniugale, top!Genny, menzione di eventi non canon, linguaggio scurrile.  
> Nel caso non fosse ovvio, questa è una "fix-it fic", leggere le avvertenze. Non parlando napoletano ho deciso di trattarla come ogni fic in lingua straniera e usare l'italiano standard anche per i dialoghi. Se la troverete ridicola e vi farà ridere buon per voi, se vi piacerà ancora meglio. Purtroppo non è ancora stato scritto quasi nulla, quindi ha dovuto farlo la capra qui presente che non tocca tastiera da anni. Spero possa piacere e, soprattutto, ispirare qualcuno meglio attrezzato di me a esplorare il pairing. Genny/Ciro, obvs.

**fiat - fix it again tomorrow**

  
  
  
  
Arrivo davanti al suo hotel con dieci minuti di anticipo quando, in effetti, non dovrei nemmeno essere qui. Avevamo deciso di trovarci direttamente al molo, ma l'ansia di Azzurra è contagiosa e adesso sono ancora meno tranquillo di quando sono uscito di casa. Se stiamo insieme mi sento più sicuro. Accenno appena un saluto alla donna di mezza età alla reception e faccio i gradini due a due. Non ho avvertito Ciro che sarei passato io, quindi potrebbe benissimo essersene già andato per i cazzi suoi.

Arrivo davanti alla sua porta proprio mentre lui sta uscendo. Ha un'espressione strana sul viso, ma la vedo solo per un attimo prima che la sopresa la sostituisca.

-Oh Gennà, che ci fai qui?-

-Ho pensato che potevamo andare assieme.- rispondo, ficcandomi le mani in tasca e facendolo indietreggiare di nuovo verso l'interno della stanza.

-Sei in anticipo.- gli faccio notare. Lui sembra esitare un attimo e con la mano va a sfiorarsi il colletto della camicia bianca che ha addosso.

-Volevo prima passare da un'altra parte.-

É una risposta vaga e subito ho il sospetto che stia andando a incontrarsi con quel morto di fame di Enzo, da solo prima della festa, ma l'occhiata che lancia alla foto incastrata nella cornice dello specchio è più che sufficiente. C'è qualcosa nei suoi occhi che mi fa digrignare i denti. Vederlo così, tutto elegante per andare a visitare la tomba della sua famiglia in mezzo a questa squallida stanza d'albergo, piena di bottiglie di birra vuote e tazzine di plastica da caffè usate mi fa agitare. Sembra in bilico, come se fosse di passaggio o solo in prestito. Ho la strana sensazione di essere arrivato appena in tempo, anche se non so bene per fare cosa.

-Mh...- è solo una sillaba ma i suoi occhi tornano a guardarmi. Abozza un mezzo sorriso e fa un cenno col capo verso di me.

-Stai bene così.-

Sta cercando di tenermi buono, il bastardo. Ormai dovrebbe sapere che mi fa solo innervosire di più.

-Grazie... è stata Azzurra a sceglierlo.-

Annuisce lento, e il sorriso tirato che ha in volto si fa più malinconico.

\- É proprio un gioiello, quella donna. Mi ha fatto piacere riportarti lei e Pietro... Ora però tocca a te prendertene cura.-

Sento i muscoli della mandibola serrarsi e inizio a giocherellare con i miei anelli. Non mi piace come sta parlando, come se riportare a casa Azzurra e Pietro fosse un'ultima missione da portare a termine. Come se adesso non avesse più alcun motivo per restare. Sembra così fragile, in questo memento, immobile sull'orlo di un precipizio e a me si stringe il cuore in petto quando sento la sua voce spezzarsi.

-Non fare come me, Gennà, capito? Io ho voluto troppo... e ora non ho più nulla.-

Faccio schioccare la lingua.

-Non è vero...-

Odio quanto la mia voce suona fragile e carica di emozioni, ma questo discorso me lo ha già fatto e non mi va davvero di risentirlo, perchè ogni volta mi sento solo più ferito. E quando lui scuote il capo, sconsolato con gli occhi luccicanti e bagnati come il mare, mi sento rifiutato. Sto qui, davanti a lui, pronto a strappare il cuore dal petto a chiunque pensi anche solo di guardarlo storto. É niente questo?

Mi avvicino piano e gli afferro le spalle con le mani, chinando il viso per incrociare il suo sguardo. Voglio che mi guardi, che mi veda. P iù lui evita i miei occhi più sento la rabbia montare e il respiro farmisi pesante. Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto non può mollare ora, non adesso, quando il traguardo è in vista e siamo finalmente insieme. Mi ci era voluto un viaggio dall'altra parte del mondo e vedere metà della mia famiglia sotto terra per capire che io e lui eravamo due facce di una stessa medaglia. Completi solo se uniti.

Ciro gira il volto, evade il mio sguardo e quando chiude gli occhi trovo le palle di sfiorargli una guancia con le labbra, se sto per perderlo di nuovo tanto vale giocarsi tutto. Non è nulla, appena lo tocco. E visto che non dice niente lo rifaccio, questa volta con più peso e più vicino all'angolo della bocca. Ci metto un secondo di troppo a staccarmi.

Sto davvero rischiando tutto ma almeno, finalmente, mi guarda. Sento un leggero formicolio alle mani e il viso farmisi caldo, questa volta non può non aver capito, dopo tutte quelle volte in questi anni in cui sono stato sicuro che lui si era accorto dell'attrazione che sentivo, questo giro so che lui sa. Mi sento nudo come un verme e se lui dovesse rifiutarmi, ridermi in faccia... non so cosa potrei fargli.

È sopreso, tentenna. La sua bocca, scura e morbida, si apre appena e lo sguardo scende prima sulle mie labbra e poi di nuovo su, verso i miei occhi. Esita ad appoggiare la mano sinistra sul mio petto e ancora di più a cullarmi il viso con la destra. Così non mi muovo, resto immobile per non spaventarlo, lasciando che i suoi occhi corrano, traboccanti e calcolatori, dalla mia bocca a gli occhi. La sua testa si muove appena, e poi con più decisione, in un sì appena abbozzato.

L'ho aspettato per quasi venti anni questo bacio che sa di sigarette e disperazione. Da quando lo vidi per la prima volta nello studio di mio padre, tutto zigomi alti, ricci scuri e occhi da gatto randagio. Già allora sapevo che eravamo fatti l'uno per l'altro, penso mentre affondo la lingua nella sua bocca e gli stringo la vita con la forza di qualcuno che sta cercando di impedirti di annegare.

 

Mi concentro sui muscoli delle cosce che iniziano a bruciare, sul tocco quasi inesistente della camicia bianca, l'unica cosa che indosso ancora, che mi sfiora la schiena con ogni spinta verso il basso e sulle sue mani, grandi e bollenti, che mi tengo premute contro il ventre con le mie. Preferirei usarle per appoggiarmi alle sue spalle e darmi più slancio, ma Gennaro continua a cercare di toccarmelo per farmi venire e a me non sta bene. Non ha importanza, non è certo la prima volta che cavalco un uccello, anche se è passato del tempo e l'ultima volta non è certo stato per mia scelta, e non mi importa neanche di starlo facendo incazzare, rovinando la sua piccola fantasia romantica.

Sotto di me lui geme e digrigna i denti. Non ha fatto neanche in tempo a levarsi le scarpe che gli avevo già abbassato i pantaloni che adesso stanno ancora lì, attorcigliati alle sue ginocchia. Ho sottovalutato quanto lo volesse, anche se ha le gambe bloccate dai calzoni e le mani strette tra le mie, riesce comunque a puntellarsi affondando le scarpe nel copriletto e facendo leva sulle spalle, ed è come stare su un toro meccanico. Predire i suoi movimenti è quasi impossibile con un ritmo così staccato e irregolare, quindi qualche suo affondo va a segno e mi prende bene. Mi fa inarcare la schiena e piegare la testa all'indietro mentre premo le sue mani appena sotto al mio ombelico con ancora più forza, per impedirmi di portrale su, verso i capezzoli appena sfiorati dalla camicia, o in basso, dove il mio corpo traditore le vorrebbe più di ogni cosa.

Gli manca poco, glielo vedo in faccia e lo capisco da quanto è disperato quando mi chiede ancora e ancora di farmi toccare. È talmente andato che non riesce più a tenere a freno la lingua. Mi chiama “amore”, mi dice di quanto mi ha voluto e per quanto tempo, di quante volte aveva sognato di piegarmi a novanta sulla scrivania del padre o di quella volta in cui si era fatto una sega su una maglietta sporca di sangue che avevo dimenticato a casa loro dopo un colpo finito male. Non c'era da stupirsi che quella cessa di Donna Imma mi avesse sempre odiato, Gennaro non è capace di nascondere i suoi sentimenti a lungo.

Sento i muscoli delle sue cosce irrigidirsi e gonfiarsi sotto di me mentre le sue mani si divincolano dalle mie, facendo cozzare le due fedi che porto alla mano sinistra contro uno dei suoi tanti anelli. Il suo corpo si piega in uno spasmo silenzioso e le sue grandi braccia mi stringono come se volessero spezzarmi la schiena, premendo il viso caldo e sudato contro il mio sterno. In realtà, quando un uomo ti viene dentro, non senti proprio un cazzo, lo capisci solo da come ti spinge tutto contro, assicurandosi di avere ogni centimetro dentro.

Ce l'ho fatta. Non sono venuto. Sono morto dentro e questa è solo l'ennesima prova, un regalo d'addio che gli faccio per ripagarlo di tutte le volte che ho usato questa sua cottarella per i miei scopi. China il capo e sospira. In un attimo non gli sono più a cavalcioni, ma a carponi sul letto, con il culo per aria e la faccia affondata nel sudicio copriletto d'albergo. È ancora abbastanza duro per montarmi di nuovo e con una spinta rabbiosa mi schiaccia i fianchi contro il materasso. Non entra ed esce, si limita a ruotare i fianchi, facendomi sfregare il cazzo contro il letto. Provo a divincolarmi, ma lui avrà minimo quaranta chili di vantaggio su di me e io non ricordo l'ultima volta che sono venuto.

Non me lo merito il piacere che sto provando, l'amore che che sto ricevendo con ogni spinta e ogni bacio e che mi preme contro il collo. Volevo la mia punizione e la mia assoluzione, ma sono troppo debole per darmi quello merito e quindi eccomi di nuovo qui, a Napoli. Dell'immortale, di Ciro di Secondigliano non è rimasto nulla. O quasi. É Gennaro il mio ultimo legame col passato e con una felicità che non avevo saputo riconoscere e quindi è giusto che sia lui a usare quel poco che mi resta da dare. Fosse anche solo il mio corpo. E mi sta bene, che si prenda il suo piacere. Eppure lui sembra starmi offrendo qualcosa di più. Qualcosa che non mi merito. Non avrei mai dovuto permettergli di entrare. Ormai è così a fondo che riesce a smuovere tutta l'apatia e l'odio che provo per me stesso, scoprendo una disperata speranza che credevo morta. Purtroppo non avevo mentito quando a Enzo avevo detto che non riuscivo più a stare solo, eppure prima di sta notte almeno il mio corpo ero sempre riuscito a controllarlo. Anche quando Tatiana mi si era buttata tra le braccia, o quando quel cane bastardo mi aveva sbattuto nel suo privé come una delle sue puttane da quattro soldi. Si era preso quello che aveva voluto da me e io lo avevo lasciato fare, del resto che io venissi o no a lui non fregava una sega e il dolore e l'umiliazione me le meritavo tutte. Con Gennaro però non ci riesco.

Sento il piacere montare inesorabile e una voglia incontenibile consumarmi il cervello e ogni pensiero che ci sta dentro. É una tentazione che non riesco più a rifiutare. “Perdonami” penso mentre giro il volto verso lo specchio e la foto, ora solo una massa sfocata dalle lacrime di piacere e colpa che mi riempiono gli occhi. La sua mano è decisa quando mi afferra il volto e lo gira dolorosamente in alto, verso di lui, forzando il mio collo e le mie spalle in una posizione quasi innaturale.

-Guarda me... solo me!- mi ringhia in faccia. Col collo torto a questo modo è difficile respirare e quando vengo senza nemmeno essere stato toccato, vedo solo i suoi denti circondati da buio e fuochi d'artificio.

 

 

Senza più la mia presa a tenergli su la testa, collassa sul letto esausto. Gli lacrimano gli occhi e il respiro è quasi un rantolo, ma il suo viso sembra più rilassato, più giovane. Cerco di scaricare un po' del mio peso sulle braccia, non voglio schiacciarlo, però allo stesso tempo non voglio muovermi. In parte perché ogni volta che provo a tirarlo fuori fa un male cane, quando era venuto avevo letteralmente visto le stelle con il suo culo stretto attorno all'uccello a quel modo, e in parte perchè averlo qui, intrappolato sotto di me mi fa sentire sicuro.

A giudicare da come è completamente abbandonato sul letto non doveva venire da un bel po', magari per lui è diverso, ma se io non mangio o scopo abbastanza divento una belva. È fisilogico, non c'è da stupirsi che fosse sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, no?

Inspiro veloce con i denti serrati mentre lo tiro fuori. Cazzo, che male. È come se avessero cercato di scartavetrarmelo via e a giudicare da come è conciato là sotto, per lui deve essere ancora peggio.

Sto morendo di caldo, nella foga del momento non mi sono tolto nulla e adesso la maglietta e la felpa mi si sono incollate addosso in un bagno di sudore. Grazie al cielo la porta a vetri del balcone è in fessura, lasciando passare un filo d'aria e i rumori della città, che passato il tramonto si sta svegliando.

Mi metto seduto e levo la felpa, lasciandola cadere oltre il bordo del letto, poi faccio lo stesso con le scarpe e i pantaloni.

Allungo una mano e gliela infilo sotto la camicia, lui ha solo quella addosso e io ho solo la maglietta, ora siamo pari. Faccio scorrere le dita lungo la sua spina dorsale, prima in alto, poi in basso fino all'osso sacro e poi sul culo, che mi piace da impazzire. Forse qualcuno lo troverebbe troppo pieno e morbido per un uomo, ma a me piace, quindi mi abbasso e lo mordo. Piano, però. Piu piano di quanto effettivamente vorrei fare. Non voglio disturbarlo adesso che finalmente sembra essersi rilassato, morto sul letto con gli occhi chiusi, la bocca aperta e il respiro ancora pesante.

-Dobbiamo andare, Gennà. 'Sta pace è importante.-

Sempre a macinare e tramare. Anche dopo un'orgasmo che lo aveva fatto letteralmente sbavare.

-Non m'importa...- gli rispondo.

Lui sospira e si gira prima su un fianco, poi sulla schiena. Ha gli occhi languidi e semichiusi. Lo bacio di nuovo e lui ricambia.

-E poi vedrai che manco se ne accorgeranno se arriviamo un po' più tardi. Saranno tutti su di giri... ho aspettato troppo per questo.- gli dico con un mezzo sorriso.

Mi stendo su un fianco accanto a lui, con la testa a livello del suo petto e lascio che le mie mani lo accarezzino. Spingo con le dita per sentire le costole, premo la pietra di uno dei miei anelli nell'incavo del suo ombelico, combacia perfettamente, e con i pollici massaggio i capezzoli scuri seminascosti dal cotone bianco. Sposto appena la camicia e ne prendo uno in bocca, sentendolo definirsi sotto ai colpi della mia lingua e poi prendendolo con i denti davanti e tirando appena. Ci vado piano perché so che Azzurra lo odia, lo trova strano e di cattivo gusto, specie ora che abbiamo un figlio, ma è questo il bello dello scopare con un manipolatore, sa sempre quello che vuoi.

Così lui mi lascia fare passandomi le mani tra i capelli e sul collo, mentre io ascolto il battito del suo cuore, a malapena coperto dal rumore del traffico che viene dalla strada e dal ronzio del mio telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni.

-Non rispondi?- mi chiede piano, infilandomi una mano giù per il collo della maglietta fino alle scapole. Sbuffo seccato e dò un ultimo colpo di lingua, prima di staccarmi da lui e allungare un braccio per per recuperare il cellulare. Starà suonando ininterrottamente da almeno un quarto d'ora, in effetti.

Mi siedo sul bordo del letto, con una mano mi porto il telefono all'orecchio e l'altra l'allungo verso Ciro, appoggiandogliela sulla gola calda e pulsante.

-Pronto.-

-Oh, Gennà...- è Nicola.

-Dimmi.-

-Sei già arrivato al molo?-

Schiocco la lingua.

-No.-

-È successo un fatto. Lo Stregone... è morto!-

Deve aver notato la mia agitazione montare, perché in un attimo Ciro si alza e si siede accanto a me per ascoltare. Mentre Nicola continua a parlare i nostri occhi si incrociano e so che quella sua testolina brillante è già all'opera.

A quanto pare qualcuno ha sfondato la testa al vecchio in casa sua. I Capaccio? O magari quella merda di Sangue Blu... che abbia scoperto di Carmela? Ormai, che il party sullo yacht fosse una trappola lo pensiamo entrambi. Sono ancora al telefono mentre lui fà per afferrare il suo.

-Devo chiamare Enzo. Forse...-

Lo blocco afferrandogli il polso e lui mi guarda.

-Non mi fido di quel piccolo infame e del suo amichetto.-

Non sembra affatto convinto ma riflette comunque su quello che gli ho appena detto, so che nemmeno a lui Valerio piace. Non si fida e fa bene.

-Gennà, questa alleanza ci serve.-

-A noi non serve proprio un cazzo. Se non era per te loro stavano ancora in mezzo a una strada e così tornerà ad essere.-

Sembra capire che non ho alcuna intenzione di discutere sull'argomento, così lascia cadere il telefono sul letto semi-sfatto. Almeno per il momento. Sono sicuro che appena mi volterò dall'altra parte farà comunque come crede lui.

-Se li vogliamo fottere è meglio che ci muoviamo subito. Prima che abbiano il tempo di far sparire tutto quello che gli abbiamo dato.-

Annuisco. Nicola è ancora all'altro capo del telefono che aspetta mie istruzioni, gli dico di recuperare i ragazzi e Patrizia e poi dove dobbiamo incontrarci.

-Inizia a raccogliere le tue cose- gli dico mentre mi tiro su i pantaloni. -Qui non ci puoi più restare. È troppo pericoloso.-

Non aspetto neanche di sentire la sua risposta e vado dritto verso l'armadio, mentre lui si riveste. La prima anta è vuota, così pure la seconda, la terza ha un paio di camicie appese e un vecchio borsone mezzo pieno buttato sul fondo. È tornato da mesi, eppure è ancora tutto lì dentro. Sento i capelli rizzarmisi sulla testa, anche se non so bene perché. Mi giro appena e lo guardo da dietro la mia spalla, si è rivestito completamente, giacca e tutto il resto, e adesso è fermo davanti allo specchio. In mano solo un caricabatterie, il portafogli e il passaporto.

Lancio il borsone sul letto con più forza di quanta ne servirebbe e lui nemmeno trasale. Mentre faccio il giro del letto per andare da lui ficco dentro le due camicie che erano appese, fottendomene se le sto rovinando. Gliene comprerò cento di camicie, se vorrà.

Apro il cassetto del mobile sotto allo specchio mentre lui se ne resta ancora imbambolato lì davanti, ci sono il ferro e un pacco di munizioni che vanno a finire tra le camicie stropicciate.

La mia pazienza è agli sgoccioli, non abbiamo tempo per queste lagne. Non adesso. Nonostante questo sono gentile quando gli prendo il portafogli dalle mani e lo sono ancora di più quando levo la foto dalla cornice dello specchio. Dalla superficie segnata due paia di occhi scuri mi guardano sorridenti. “Finchè morte non ci separi”, giusto Deborah? E a me pare che sia arrivata già da un pezzo, no? La piego comunque con cura, la foto, e la metto tra una banconota da venti e dei biglietti da visita scritti in cirillico. Poi gli prendo anche il resto dalle mani e questa volta ogni cosa viene riposta nel borsone con cura.

È girato verso di me quando mi volto, ma i suoi occhi sono distanti e fissi sul pavimento.

Torno da lui piano e gli prendo la mano sinistra tra le mie. La stringo appena, come se tenessi qualcosa di fragile e prezioso e lui mi guarda in silenzio mentre traccio il contorno delle dita, le nocche segnate e le due fedi d'oro impilate l'una sull'altra. Non dice niente neppure quando chino il capo e gli bacio il dorso della mano e poi l'interno del polso.

-Oh... tu mi servi qua.- gli dico semplicemente.

Finalmente mi guarda. E poi annuisce, facendomi scoppiare il cuore nel petto.

Con lui accanto posso fare qualsiasi cosa. Il mondo è nostro, dobbiamo solo prendercelo, questo non se lo deve scordare. Mi sfilo un anello e glielo faccio scivolare all'anulare sinistro, sopra gli altri due. Scommetto che lo odia, ma deve essere questo, è quello che presi il giorno in cui abbiamo ucciso mio padre. In un certo senso è sempre stato suo. Nostro. Infatti, credo me ne farò fare uno uguale, appena le acque si saranno calmate.

Ciro guarda la sua mano, poi me.

-Sei proprio uno scemo.- lui sorride e anche io.

Prende il borsone e se lo mette in spalla. Io lo seguo verso la porta. Abbiamo qualche testa da far saltare.  
  
  
 

**fine?**


	2. jeep

**jeep – just expect every problem**

 

-Come cazzo ti sei permesso, Gennà!-

Lui si volta lentamente a guardarmi, incredulo e furioso, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla poltrona su cui ha appena lanciato la sua giacca in pelle nera. -Oh! Ma che stai dicendo?!- esclama lui facendo un passo verso di me. -Mi sono  _permesso_ perché tu 'sto posto lo tieni come una chiavica di posacenere!-

La sua voce continua a salire e io mi volto andandomene in cucina, quella ancora come l'avevo lasciata io, fatta esclusione per il frigo che ora non contiene più solo una confezione di bicarbonato e un barattolo di sottaceti. Me ne ero accorto subito, appena ero rientrato in casa, che c'era qualcun altro nell'appartamento e c'era mancato tanto così che non facessi un buco in fronte alla signora di mezza età armata con un piumino e una bottiglia di Vetril che usciva dalla camera da letto. Mi ci era voluto un attimo per collegare “il signor Savastano” che lei diceva averla mandata lì con Gennaro, per quanto fosse assurdo la mia mente era subito corsa a don Pietro. Comunque non ci avevo messo molto a sbatterla sul pianerottolo e tirare fuori il telefono.

-E poi a me pare che questa sia casa mia!- continua furibondo, seguendomi in cucina. -Guarda qua!- sibila togliendo una bottiglia dal lavandino, mezza piena di birra sgasata e mozziconi di sigaretta.

-Sei tu che mi hai parcheggiato in questo buco di culo come uno stronzo!- esplodo sentendo una vampata salirmi da sotto il colletto del maglione fin su, alle guance e alle orecchie. Era stato lui, dopo il casino con Enzo, ad avermi caricato quasi di peso in macchina, guidato per due ore e poi a scaricarmi davanti ad un condominio da qualche parte nei pressi di Terracina.

-Cos'è?- mi risponde lui aprendo lo sportello della lavastoviglie, che non sapevo manco ci fosse, con abbastanza forza da quasi staccarlo e lanciando dentro una tazzina da caffè incrostata dopo l'altra.-Preferivi restartene giù da basso a farti sparare in testa da quei quattro ragazzini deficienti e dai Capaccio?-

Vorrei tanto rispondergli che “sì, lo avrei preferito”, ma da quando abbiamo scopato questo tipo di risposte lo fanno letteralmente uscire di testa. Era successo il secondo giorno dopo il mio arrivo qui, io avevo insistito per tornare giù a Napoli, incontrare Enzo e magari spaccare la testa a quella piccola serpe di Valerio, ma Gennaro non ne aveva voluto sapere. C'era da dire che non aveva perso subito la testa, aveva iniziato con tono ragionevole, forse anche troppo, come se stesse parlando a una creatura o una femmina isterica e quando si era avvicinato e mi aveva sfiorato la mandibola con le dita per farsi guardare negli occhi non avevo resistito più. “Cosa cazzo credi di fare?” gli avevo ringhiato in faccia, con la bocca torta nell'espressione di disgusto più violenta che mi riuscisse e levandomi le sue mani di dosso con uno schiaffo della mia. Dire che era sbiancato era poco, mi aveva guardato come se gli avessi appena ucciso la madre. Di nuovo.

Da lì le cose erano peggiorate sempre di più, fino a raggiungere l'apice quando gli avevo detto che non avevo problemi a tornarmene giù da solo per far buttare la mia carcassa nel golfo di Napoli da Enzo. Per poco non mi aveva rotto un dito strappandomi il cellulare di mano e mandandolo a sfracellarsi in mille pezzi contro l'orrenda carta da parati barocca che rivestiva le pareti. Io non avevo battuto ciglio, mi ero limitato a guardarlo dall'alto in basso come il mentecatto che era, ma quando lui aveva afferrato la mia giacca e si era preso il mazzo di chiavi che mi aveva dato neanche quarantotto ore prima e se ne era andato chiudendomi dentro a quel buco al quarto piano, anche io avevo iniziato a sragionare. Urlai e presi a pugni e calci la porta abbastanza a lungo da sentire il sapore del sangue in gola e da capire che, chiunque vivesse il quel palazzo, sapeva chi abitava lì e che non si doveva immischiare.  
Era tornato ore dopo, a notte fonda con una pizza da asporto che avevo buttato intera nel pattume la mattina dopo, quando lui se ne era finalmente andato ed io ero uscito dal bagno in cui mi ero chiuso a chiave appena avevo sentito la sua macchina tornare.

Questo odore di soffritto, unito all'emicrania feroce che mi sta spappolando il cervello da ieri sera, mi sta facendo venire da vomitare, nemmeno mi sono accorto che Gennaro si è messo a cucinare piegato sul tavolo con la testa tra le mani come sono.

-Tira fuori i piatti.- mi dice con voce irritata lui senza nemmeno girarsi. Aspetta uno, due, tre minuti poi, quando vede che non ho alcuna intenzione di muovermi, lancia il cucchiaio di legno che sta usando per il sugo sul tagliere e lo fa lui. Non ci prova nemmeno a chiedermi di tirare fuori le posate e lo odio quando viene verso il tavolo a cui sono seduto e lo fa sussultare violentemente aprendo il cassetto dove stanno le forchette. Lo sento guardarmi per un attimo, immobile e poi richiudere lo scomparto, ma questa volta con più gentilezza.  
Separo appena l'anulare con i tre anelli e il medio e lo guardo sospirare passandosi una mano dietro al collo sudato. Si leva la felpa scoprendo due chiazze scure sotto le braccia e poi apre la finestra. La folata di aria fresca della sera e l'odore dei tigli che circondano il cortile giù in basso mi danno un attimo di sollievo dall'odore di fumo stantio e di cucina che infestano la stanza. Dio... Non avrei mai dovuto cedere e lasciarmi chiavare da lui, penso guardando la sua schiena, ampia e sudata, eclissare per un attimo la nuvola di vapore che si alza dal lavandino. Non so nemmeno se se ne rende conto di quello che mi sta facendo.

Il piatto di pasta che mi mette davanti è enorme e io non mangio da ieri mattina, ma il mio stomaco è così pieno di caffè e birra che il petto mi brucia come se fosse pieno di disgorgante per tubi, non so se mangiare peggiorerebbe o migliorerebbe la situazione. Gennaro appoggia anche il suo di piatto, altrettanto grande, sul tavolo poi va verso il frigo a due ante rimanendo a fissarne il contenuto abbastanza a lungo da far iniziare a suonare il piccolo allarme che ti avverte che stai sprecando tempo ed elettricità. Sospira e quando torna vedo che ha in una mano una bottiglia di birra, per lui, e una d'acqua, che credo sia per me. Mh, a quanto pare qualcuno ha deciso che ho già bevuto abbastanza per oggi, penso sentendo la mia bocca torcersi in un ghigno sarcastico.  
Non fossi sul punto di vomitare mi scolerei l'intera bottiglia che ha davanti in un solo sorso solo per farlo incazzare, ma vomitargli anche l'anima davanti non farebbe nulla per convincerlo che non ho bisogno della suo aiuto o, peggio, della sua pietà.

Al contrario di me lui non ci pensa due volte a piegarsi sul piatto e iniziare a infilarsi forchettata dopo forchettata in bocca. Sta iniziando a innervosirsi, non lo capisco solo da come si ingozza, ma anche da come si schiarisce la gola e tira su col naso per spezzare il silenzio pesante come il piombo che riempie la stanza, come il gas di scarico di una macchina col motore acceso riempie un garage chiuso.

-Mangi?- dice lui in un tono tra la domanda e l'ordine, gesticolando verso il mio piatto ancora pieno con la forchetta. Non gli rispondo e lui riprende a mangiare rabbiosamente. Sono un po' sorpreso che lui non insista e lo sono ancora di più quando, svuotato il suo piatto si allunga a prendere il mio per poi alzarsi da tavola. Con il mio piatto ricolmo e freddo in una mano e la bottiglia di birra nell'altra esce dalla cucina, buttandosi dietro le spalle un “almeno lava i piatti” irritato.

Ovviamente non ne ho alcuna intenzione.

Sento la tv in salotto accendersi anche se non capisco su cosa, l'audio attutito dalla porta chiusa e coperto dal rumore di una grossa falena che sbatte contro la plafoniera sospesa sopra al tavolo. Voglio soltanto restare solo, voglio che se ne vada. É troppo chiedere un po' di pace? Potrei andare a chiudermi in camera ma non sarebbe comunque la stessa cosa.

Ormai è chiaro che finché non avrà ottenuto quello che vuole non se ne andrà e ho una vaga idea di che cosa sia quello che vuole. La testa mi gira leggermente quando mi alzo dalla sedia e vado verso il lavandino con ancora dentro lo scolapasta e la padella sporca di sugo, apro l'acqua e la lascio scorrere fino a farla diventare il più fredda possibile e poi mi sciacquo il viso un paio di volte. Per quello che devo fare è meglio somigliare il meno possibile ad una maschera di cera sfatta, penso guardando il mio riflesso nel buio oltre il vetro della finestra.

 

Quando entro nel salotto illuminato solo dalla luce incostante del televisore vedo le sue spalle irrigidirsi appena. É seduto sul divano, con il mio piatto ormai vuoto accanto a lui, sul pavimento, e la bottiglia di birra in cui saranno rimaste giusto un paio di sorsate che gli ciondola in una mano abbandonata sul bracciolo. Guarda me che mi avvicino con la coda dell'occhio e in risposta solleva la mano libera dal posto accanto a lui e appoggia un braccio muscoloso lungo lo schienale del divano in un invito scontato e plateale.  
Farei prima se accettassi la sua proposta silenziosa e andassi a sedermi accanto a lui, magari accoccolandomi sul suo petto e fingendo di trovare le sue patetiche smancerie affascinanti, ma non voglio rischiare di dover sopportare i suoi ridicoli tentativi di seduzione per ore. Di sentire la sua mano grande e un po' sudata accarezzarmi prima il collo per poi scendere lungo la schiena e fermarsi pesante su un fianco. O di dover sopportare l'attrito della sua barba che sale su per il collo e raggiunge il mio orecchio, seguito a ruota dalla sua bocca. No, devo solo farlo venire così poi si può cavare dai coglioni e lasciarmi in pace.

Vado a sedermi sul lato opposto del divano e decido di aspettare. Magari sarà lui a fare la prima mossa e a levarmi le castagne dal fuoco, dovrò solo assecondarlo e cercare di velocizzare il processo. Guardo svogliatamente un'auto saltare in aria senza motivo per un paio di colpi di AK e intanto decido che un pompino è la scelta migliore. É la cosa più veloce e sono sicuro che, una volta venuto, perderà ogni interesse e non cercherà di ficcarmi le mani nei pantaloni per ricambiare.

Più i minuti passano e più lui sembra agitarsi iniziando a far saltellare un ginocchio e picchiettando le unghie sul vetro umido della bottiglia che ha in mano. Anche io sto iniziando ad innervosirmi. Basta così.

Gennaro si schiarisce la voce e poi si porta la bottiglia alle labbra, ingollando gli ultimi sorsi e facendo sobbalzare il pomo d'Adamo sotto al velo di barba che gli scende giù fino al collo. Lui si piega di lato per poggiare la birra vuota in terra accanto al piatto e io ne approfitto, in un attimo mi sono allungato fino all'altro capo del divano e ora sono in ginocchio accanto a lui con le mani sulla patta dei suoi jeans.

Quasi fa un salto dalla sorpresa. -Che fai?!- boccheggia lui con la faccia paonazza e gli occhi fuori dalle orbite anche se, ora che ha capito che sto solo cercando di aprirgli i pantaloni, ha smesso di cercare di bloccarmi le mani. -Che c'è, Gennà?- gli rispondo io, ugualmente senza fiato anche se non so bene il perché. -Voglio solo darti quello che vuoi.- Ce l'ha già più che a mezz'asta anche se non sono ancora nemmeno andato oltre la barriera dei boxer, però qualcosa nel suo viso cambia. -Non dirmi che sei venuto qua solo per guardare un film.- gli dico leccandomi le labbra seccate dal mio respiro pesante.  
Lo spintone che mi dà mentre si alza è talmente forte che in un attimo mi ritrovo all'altro capo del divano e quasi casco sul pavimento. Non è la prima volta che mi guarda con odio, disgusto e dolore, ma questa sera sembra molto diverso, pensavo di non poter provare più schifo e pena per me stesso dopo quello che avevo fatto alla mia famiglia, ma mi sbagliavo. Lui torreggia sopra di me con i pugni serrati e le spalle contratte, furibondo e scuro, e so che se decidesse di ammazzarmi a calci come il cane che sono non farei nulla per proteggermi, lo lascerei fare e basta.

Gennaro distoglie lo sguardo, scuote il capo. -Sei proprio una puttana...-

Non mi sentivo così sporco da anni. Afferra la giacca che aveva lanciato su una poltrona e quasi inciampa sul piatto sporco che ha lasciato sul pavimento per la fretta di andarsene. Quando finalmente riesco a mandare giù il boccone di vergogna che mi si era incastrato in gola per urlargli che è solo un ricchione ipocrita e impotente, la porta si è già chiusa dietro di lui con uno schianto così forte da far tremare i vetri alle finestre.  
Be', almeno il mio scopo l'ho raggiunto, ora posso starmene in pace, mi dico ascoltando la sua macchina che sgomma via e dando un calcio al tavolino da caffè che ho davanti, fracassando il ripiano di vetro in mille pezzi.

 

É passata appena mezz'ora da quando Gennaro se ne è andato e io ho appena finito di raccogliere tutti i cocci di vetro dal pavimento del salotto, non perché ho deciso di iniziare a fargli da cameriera come vorrebbe lui, ma solo perché non mi va di aprirmi un piede 'sta notte, mentre vado a prendermi un bicchiere d'acqua. Il frastuono improvviso di qualcuno che prende a pugni la porta mi fa mancare un battito. La mia mente corre subito alla pistola che tengo nel cassetto del comodino. Ho un attimo di panico in cui cerco di ricordarmi se è carica. Certo che lo è, mi dico. Lo è sempre.

-Apri! Apri questa cazzo di porta! Ciro!-

É Gennaro. Forse mi serve ancora la pistola. In fondo sembra non sia vero che mi andrebbe bene di farmi spezzare la spina dorsale a pestoni da lui.

-Ho detto apri!- urla lui sempre più rabbioso. Deve essersi accorto di non avere più in tasca le chiavi dell'appartamento, quel coglione. Non so nemmeno io perché vado ad aprirgli, forse è solo per dimostrargli e dimostrarmi che non ho paura né di lui, né delle conseguenze, né del dolore. Niente.

Appena faccio scattare la serratura la porta si apre con tutta la forza del suo peso. Ci si è buttato contro con la spalla appena si è aperto uno spiraglio, come se avesse paura che potrei decidere di richiudergliela su quel suo brutto muso. Ha denti e pugni serrati mentre avanza verso di me e chiude la porta alle sue spalle con uno schianto. Non vorrei ma indietreggio.

Mi afferra per le braccia, mi sbatte contro la parete dell'ingresso con tanta forza da spezzarmi il fiato e mi bacia. Provo a spingerlo via con ogni briciolo di forza che ho in corpo, lo mordo, lo graffio e cerco di tirare anche qualche pugno che però, senza lo spazio per caricare, non ha alcuna vera forza dietro. Mi ha appena chiamato una puttana! Mi ha appena respinto e umiliato e... E quando lui sussurra, forse più a se stesso che a me, che non riesce a starmi lontano, mi arrendo. Non era restio prima, quando cercavo di staccargliela con i denti, a cercare di ficcarmi la lingua in bocca, adesso non prova nemmeno a controllarsi. Sentire i nostri incisivi cozzare mi fa venire la pelle d'oca come passare le unghie su una lavagna e io mi stacco con un sibilo mentre lui ne approfitta per piegarsi e farmi alzare il mento per arrivare al mio collo spingendo con il suo viso, visto che le sue mani sono ancora strette come due morse ad immobilizzarmi le braccia contro il muro.

Non mi ricordo quando è diventato più alto di me così poca è la differenza, ma adesso quei cinque centimetri in più fanno un mare di differenza. Sono cresciuto senza nessuno, potendo contare solo su me stesso e la sola idea di aver  _bisogno_ di qualcuno per qualsiasi motivo mi fa infuriare. Non sono una vittima, non ho bisogno di nessuno, però, adesso qui, stretto tra lo spazio soffocante tra il muro e il suo petto caldo e solido, mi sento come non mi sono mai sentito prima d'ora. Protetto e amato. Fragile, insicuro, pronto a cadere a pezzi.

Finalmente le sue mani smettono di stritolarmi le braccia e salgono a tenermi il viso in posizione, rivolto verso l'alto mentre lui lavora a quello che sarà un vistoso succhiotto appena sopra dove batte la giugulare. -Puzzi di fumo...- mi ansima contro una clavicola mentre fa scivolare un pollice verso la mia bocca, trascinando verso il basso il mio labbro inferiore e tracciando il bordo dei miei denti. Si stacca dal mio collo tornando ad alzarsi sopra di me e rimane a guardare come incantato il suo dito che ripete lo stesso movimento per poi spingerlo dentro la mia bocca per intero e seguirlo poi con la sua lingua.  
É la sensazione più strana che io abbia mai provato questo bacio, la mia lingua che viene accarezzata contemporaneamente dalla sua e dal suo pollice, è intimo, possessivo, quasi osceno. Ce l'ho così duro da far male. Per tutto questo tempo non ho saputo cosa farmene delle mie mani, tenendole artigliate al muro dietro di me, ma adesso che una delle sue è scesa vero la lampo dei miei pantaloni le faccio scattare attorno al suo polso. Più cerco di ostacolarlo più i suoi movimenti si fanno rabbiosi.

-No... - mugugno con la bocca piena. - Ho detto di no!- Esclamo girando il viso di scatto e levandomi il suo dito dalla bocca, ma lui non smette. Anzi, approfitta anche della mano appena liberata per far saltare il bottone, calare la zip e in un attimo prendere il mio uccello nella mano ancora bagnata della mia saliva. Se qualcuno sentisse il verso che ho appena fatto penserebbe che mi sono schiacciato un dito in un cassetto, non che qualcuno mi sta facendo una sega, ma l'attrito è troppo così come i suoi anelli. Fa male ma, Dio, da quanto non sentivo una mano sul cazzo!

-Aspetta... aspettaspetta!- gemo, cercando di ancora di fermarlo. - Non vo-oh! ...voglio!-

Odio quanto la mia voce suoni lamentosa. Se fossi più forte, meno un codardo, riuscirei a levarmi le sue mani di dosso. Riuscirei a starmene da solo. Riuscirei a piantarmi un colpo in fronte.

Cerca di prendere velocità ma io non glielo lascio fare, gli pianto le unghie nel polso e faccio presa sul cinturino del grosso orologio che porta. Non so come fa perché lo spazio quasi non c'è ma l'altra sua mano si infila ancora più giù, strizzandomi le palle e andando a premere con due dita appena dietro. Ogni muscolo del mio corpo si irrigidisce per poi rilassarsi completamente e io cado in avanti, con il mio viso contro la sua spalla.  
Dovrei vergognarmi, lo so, ma in questo momento non mi importa di nulla. Mmmh, sa di colonia e di gel per capelli... Quando mi strappa la mano fuori dai pantaloni sono ugualmente deluso e sollevato finché non lo noto armeggiare con la sua, di zip. L'ho già visto nudo, e so che ai suoi amici piaceva prenderlo in giro, però, sì, la dimensione resta comunque una sorpresa. Come ho fatto una settimana fa?

Gennaro flette leggermente le ginocchia e avvicina i nostri bacini, come se volesse confrontare le nostre taglie. Sarà meglio che non sia un qualche stupido giochetto da spogliatoio oppu- … Oh. No, non lo è. Ha anche le mani grandi, perché non ha alcun problema a strizzarci insieme tutti e due e iniziare a pompare. La mia mano è ancora attorno al suo polso, ma non credo di starlo ancora ostacolando, infatti potrebbe quasi sembrare che io lo stia aiutando. Peccato, perché sarebbe il momento migliore per rompere la sua presa e levarmelo di dosso, adesso che lui è accasciato su di me con la fronte appiccicata alla parete e la bocca che mi ansima in un orecchio. Più il suo braccio si muove più la situazione migliora, facendosi umida e bollente, ma in realtà potrebbe anche starmi strappando tutta la pelle dal cazzo che non importerebbe.  
Il piacere è così intenso che quasi non mi accorgo di essermi aggrappato alla sua schiena e di aver iniziato a muovere i fianchi. I suoi “così” mi riempiono le orecchie mentre i muscoli delle sue cosce e del suo addome si contraggono e spingendolo in avanti e incurvando il polso. Quando vengo mi vengo addosso e lui mi segue a ruota dopo appena tre colpi in più. Io ho ancora le mie mani strette alla sua felpa mentre tutti e due chiniamo il capo, con il respiro corto e il cuore che va ancora a mille, per guardare tutto colare giù lungo il mio maglione e la pelle della mia pancia fino ai riccioli scuri appena sopra il mio uccello. “Ah, cavolo. E che ti pareva?” penso sfinito tra me e me mentre mi asciugo la fronte grondante contro la sua spalla.

Quasi cado per terra quando Gennaro mi si leva di dosso e, senza dire una parola, inizia ad allacciarsi i pantaloni. Così, come se avesse solo appena finito di fare una pisciata. Nemmeno mi guarda e forse è meglio così visto che le gambe a malapena mi reggono e non ho intenzione di rivestirmi con addosso ancora tutto sto schifo appiccicoso. Non sono di sicuro un esperto sulle sue abitudini in camera da letto ma ammetto che mi aspettavo... qualcosa.  
Sta solo cercando di fare il superiore, l'indifferente, per dimostrarmi che lui è freddo proprio come me. Gli do cinque secondi prima che inizi a piagnucolare e sbavarmi addosso per qualche attenzione e... E invece niente, litiga con il bottone dei jeans tirando su col naso e in un attimo è alla porta. Mi aspetto che la richiuda con uno schianto ma mi sbaglio di nuovo, lascia che si richiuda sotto il suo stesso peso.  
É un bluff, tornerà qui strisciando per mendicare qualcosa proprio come ha appena fatto meno di dieci minuti fa. Infatti , anche se è uscito sul pianerottolo e ha richiuso la porta, non sento il rumore dei suoi passi lungo le scale. Lo sapevo. Trattengo il mio respiro ancora affannato per sentire meglio e riprendo a respirare solo quando il rimbombo dei suo passi che scendono giù in basso mi colpisce dritto al petto.

Continuo ad aspettare che torni anche mentre mi ripeto che è stato meglio così.

 

**fine?**


	3. honda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosa? Non ci credete che Ciro ha una pistola tatuata sopra al posteriore? Episodio 1 della prima serie, minuto 29 circa. Riguardatevelo.

 

**honda – hang on, not done accelerating**

 

 

  
-Stai fermo!- ringhio ansimando, mancando il buco per la terza volta mentre cerco di infilare la chiave nella toppa. Non è facile con le mani che tremano e Ciro che cerca di divincolarsi dalla presa che l'altra mia mano ha sul suo polso. -Lasciami... lasciami _lasciami_!- rantola lui, il fiato corto e irregolare quanto il mio, dopo che l'ho trascinato su per quattro rampe di scale. Quasi tiro un sospiro di sollievo quando riesco a imbucare la serratura e a farla scattare, usando il momento della porta che si apre per scaraventare lui dentro e chiuderci la porta alle spalle, con un colpo che deve essere rimbombato per tutto il palazzo. Ancora qualche minuto e non ce l'avrei fatta, penso sentendo il fianco sinistro iniziare a bruciare e pulsare, la stoffa strappata della maglietta incollata alla pelle come catrame che tira i bordi della ferita e la riapre appena.  
Dovrei darci un'occhiata, controllare che non si sia richiusa con qualche pezzo di maglia o schifezze simili dentro, ma adesso ho altro per la testa.   
  
Ciro mi dà le spalle, rigido contro il muro dell'ingresso, la fronte e i pugni premuti contro la parete e le spalle che si alzano e abbassano, ogni boccata d'aria intramezzata da una serie di “vaffanculo” che diventano sempre più forti e cattivi ogni volta che apre bocca.   
  
-Cosa cazzo credevi di fare?!- abbaio alle sue spalle mentre lui inizia a prendere a pugni il muro. Se continua così si spacca una mano... Cazzi suoi, se vuole dare di matto e prendere il muro pure a testate e sfondarsi quella sua faccia di cazzo, per me non c'è problema! Con un ultimo grido strozzato smette, restando comunque appoggiato al muro ma questa volta con le mani aperte e tremanti, a riprendere fiato. Appena in tempo, ancora qualche secondo di quella sfuriata e so che non sarei riuscito a trattenermi, avrei fatto qualcosa. Faccio fatica ad ammetterlo ma non è solo rabbia, quella che mi fa pulsare il sangue nelle tempie, è anche paura.   
  
Non l'ho mai visto così, emotivo e fuori controllo, faccio fatica a riconciliare l'uomo a pezzi, sfinito che ho davanti con il Ciro che vive nella mie testa, freddo, affascinante e sicuro di sé. L'uomo che sarei sempre voluto diventare e che, non potendo essere, ho deciso che avrei posseduto. Questo è un problema, perché se lui non è più quello di una volta allora non mi serve più a niente e non ho più alcun motivo per tenerlo con me. A parte il fatto che me lo voglio scopare, s'intende.  
  
-Allora? Che è, sei diventato sordo?!- urlo prendendolo per una spalla e girandolo. -Non ti dovevi intromettere, Gennà,- risponde lui, lo sguardo basso sul pavimento e la voce che gratta per le grida di poco fa. -avevo tutto sotto controllo.- conclude passandosi una mano tremante sul viso pallido e sudato.  
  
-Tutto sotto controllo... Oh. OH! Ma che minchia dici!?- esplodo, incredulo. - Se non ci avessi fatto seguire ora tu staresti a capa sotto da qualche parte e sarei stato io ad avertici messo!-   
Ancora non ci potevo credere a quello che quel piccolo pezzo di merda aveva cercato di fare, mettermi in mano il ferro e dirmi di sparare a Ciro dopo che lo avevo avvertito, nemmeno due settimane prima, che se avesse anche solo pensato di buttarlo giù gli avrei strappato il cuore. Ancora ringrazio Dio per aver deciso di farci seguire a distanza dai miei uomini dopo che Ciro aveva combinato quell'incontro con Enzo, non ci fosse stato Nicola... Non so come sarebbe andata a finire.   
  
\- Cosa pensavi avrebbe fatto quel topo di fogna, dopo che ti sei inventato di essere stato tu a stendere quel cesso della sorella, mh?!- lo incalzo, avvicinandomi mentre lui mi guarda di sottecchi.  
  
-Avrei sistemato ogni cosa! Con i tuoi contatti in Sud America e i suoi uomini, potreste ancora...-  
  
-Quello ti avrebbe ammazzato!- scatto io furibondo, mandando uno svuotatasche in ceramica che ho lì accanto a frantumarsi contro il muro e una fitta a salire dal fianco fino al braccio.  
  
-Lo so.- mi risponde lui guardandomi negli occhi, improvvisamente calmo e composto. La ferita di striscio al costato che ancora sanguina per quel colpo sparato da Enzo improvvisamente fa meno male.   
Era questo il suo piano, quello che avrebbe dovuto sistemare tutte le cose? Prendersi la colpa delle mie cazzate e farsi accoppare da quei ragazzetti scimuniti e poi farmi sedere al tavolo con quelli che avevano ammazzato l'unica persona che ho mai... Come può averci anche solo pensato?  
  
Devo starlo guardando con una faccia da idiota perché lui alza un sopracciglio e mi chiede con un ghigno da stronzo: -Che è, Gennà?-  
Non riesco a rispondergli e dirgli che dopo quello che era successo nella sua camera d'albergo... Dopo quello che gli avevo detto. Io pensavo... Speravo...  
  
Non ho bisogno di dirlo, devo avercelo stampato in faccia, vista la risata maligna che gli esce dalla bocca. -Che è, Gennà?- mi sfotte ancora, con un tono sempre più velenoso. -Che ti pensavi, di avermi risolto ogni problema con il tuo uccello?-   
No, ma con il mio amore sì. Anche solo nell'intimità del mio cervello queste parole mi fanno morire di vergogna. Non sono un ricchione. -Credi di avere un cazzo magico?- continua lui, sempre più spietato mentre sento il sangue corrermi alla testa. - Il cazzo di San Gennaro!-   
Quando alzo il braccio con la mano stretta a pugno lui tace. Il colpo che si aspetta non arriva, oggi ci sono arrivato davvero vicino, ma non alzerei mai le mani su di lui. So che se dovessi iniziare non riuscirei più a fermarmi e lo scasserei di mazzate fino a fargli sputare l'anima.  
Nel vero senso della parola.  
  
L'idea di avere il suo sangue sulle mani è abbastanza per prosciugare ogni traccia di rabbia e lasciare solo il disgusto e il dolore. Sento la maglietta tornare a farsi bagnata sul fianco e i muscoli della mascella rilassarsi. A fare quel movimento brusco col braccio devo aver riaperto la ferita strappando via della stoffa che si era incollata lì con il sangue rappreso, penso portandomi una mano alle costole e levandola imbrattata di rosso.   
  
-Che hai fatto?-  
  
-E che credevi, Cirù? Che potevi farti ammazzare solo tu?- gli rispondo mentre mi pulisco il palmo sulla felpa, con la coda dell'occhio lo vedo staccarsi dal muro e fare un passo esitante verso di me e quando lo guardo in faccia sembra quasi sorpreso.  
Vestito di nero come sono non si deve essere accorto del sangue, la ferita non è poi così brutta però ho sanguinato come un maiale scannato. Scommetto che ho macchiato pure il sedile della macchina.  
  
Basta, non me ne frega più niente delle sue scenate. Ho male ovunque e prima di rimettermi in macchina devo darmi una pulita e cambiarmi, Azzurra è già isterica così, figuriamoci se tornassi a casa all'alba e coperto di sangue. -Vado a farmi una doccia.- biascico esausto a nessuno in particolare.  
  
  
  
  
C'è del sangue addirittura sul calzino, penso stupito mentre aspetto che l'acqua della doccia raggiunga la giusta temperatura. Spogliarmi non è stato facile tra la ferita e il sangue rappreso che mi ha incollato addosso i vestiti, i pantaloni sono venuti via abbastanza facilmente ma la maglietta l'ho ancora indosso quando entro nel box. Bastano pochi secondi di acqua tiepida per far sciogliere tutto, tingendo il piatto in ceramica di un vivo color ruggine che diventa ancora più intenso quando mi levo la t-shirt e la lascio cadere per terra.  
  
Guardo svogliatamente la mensola piena di shampoo, bagnoschiuma e saponi d'ogni tipo, scelgo il primo che non sia da femmina o per bambini e me lo metto direttamente in testa e addosso.  
Avevo preso questa casa subito dopo che Azzurra mi aveva detto di essere incinta, un posto fuori mano a metà strada tra Roma e Napoli, sicuro, dove avremmo potuto nasconderci nel caso a mio padre fosse venuta qualche strana idea e l'avevo rifornita di qualsiasi cosa ci sarebbe potuta servire. Sono abbastanza sicuro che nel ripiano più alto del ripostiglio ci siano ancora dei pacchi di pannolini per neonati e del latte in polvere.  
  
É piuttosto ironico che io abbia finito per metterci dentro la cosa più vicina ad un'amante che io abbia mai avuto, peso guardando la confezione di shampoo al melograno per capelli colorati e quella di olio per bambini ancora piene.  
Meglio non pensarci troppo, decido chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che l'acqua tiepida mi lavi via questa giornata di merda da dosso, li riapro solo quando sento la porta del bagno aprirsi e quasi subito richiudersi. Cosa cazzo vuole, ancora?   
  
Non mi giro, decidendo di ignorarlo ma tengo d'occhio la sua figura sfocata riflessa nella rubinetteria cromata della doccia, e continuo a farlo anche quando lui si avvicina e fa scorrere piano il pannello in vetro del box lasciando entrare una folata di aria fresca.  
Quasi non le sento le sue dita esitanti posarsi su una mia spalla, la sensazione confusa dal picchiettio dell'acqua sulla mia pelle, resto immobile. Se vuole qualcosa questa volta dovrà chiederla, mi dico anche se sento il cuore iniziare a martellarmi in petto. Passa un attimo e lo sento appoggiare la fronte all'apice della mia spina dorsale, seguita da un sospiro tremolante e dal tocco, che quasi non si sente sulla pelle bagnata, delle sue ciglia quando chiude gli occhi.   
  
-Non voglio avere di nuovo qualcosa da perdere, Gennà.- sussurra lasciando scorrere la sua mano dalla mia spalla fino alla scapola, a pochi centimetri dallo squarcio rosso che ho sul fianco. -Non ce la posso fare. Preferisco...- scuote la testa. Mi giro, facendomi cadere le sue mani di dosso e lo guardo. Scalzo, ancora vestito, con la faccia rivolta verso il basso, gli occhi chiusi e fradicio sembra quasi che stia piangendo... E gli starebbe bene, che piangesse, un po'!  
Magari frignare lo aiuterebbe a levarsi la merda dal cervello, così la pianterebbe di sparare cazzate da femmine isteriche.   
  
Poi, però, penso ai genitori che non ha mai nemmeno conosciuto, all'uomo che lo ha cresciuto e che gli è morto fra le braccia, alla donna che lo ha amato e che ha ucciso con le sue stesse mani, al migliore amico che è morto per un gioco di potere e a sua figlia, finita sotto terra ancora prima di compiere tredici anni... E mai, nemmeno una volta, l'ho visto piangere.   
E forse è meglio così, perché solo quella volta a Trieste c'è andato vicino, ed era stato sufficiente a farmi tremare le mani e decidere di vendere mio padre.  
  
Quando si tratta di lui sono sempre stato un debole. Vorrei promettergli che io non lo lascerò mai, che nemmeno il Diavolo potrebbe strapparmi dal suo fianco, ma so che lui saprebbe che è solo l'ennesima cazzata. Prima o poi creperemo tutti a fare 'sto gioco. E chi è adesso la femmina isterica?  
  
Allungo le braccia dietro di lui, quasi come se stessi per abbracciarlo e chiudo la porta del box doccia che ha lasciato aperta, quando le mie mani tornano indietro si fermano ai lati del suo viso e lo alzano verso il mio. Mi limito ad accarezzargli il bordo ruvido della mandibola con i pollici finché non apre gli occhi e mi guarda. Arrossati come sono il verde nascosto nell'iride risalta ancora di più, sono gli occhi più belli che io abbia mia visto e mi scappa un sorriso.   
  
-A che pensi?- sussurra lui, così piano che fatico a sentirlo anche in questo spazio chiuso e stretto come una cassa da morto. - Stavo pensando  mio padre e anche quella merda di Conte sono stati proprio fortunati, perché questi,- e sfioro appena le sue ciglia lunghissime con un dito. -sono stata l'ultima cosa che hanno visto.-  
E poi lo bacio perché, in fin dei conti, sono fatto di carne e ossa pure io e a quanto pare non ho poi perso tutto 'sto sangue.   
  
É strano sentire tutti questi vestiti bagnati sulla pelle nuda, ma non spiacevole. Infatti è piuttosto eccitante, penso mentre afferro la carne di un fianco appena sotto al tessuto pesante d'acqua della maglia che indossa.  
Ed è ancora più eccitante quando si sfila la maglia scura restando con la canottiera che porta sotto, decido massaggiando l'ombra scura di un capezzolo che si vede appena sotto al cotone bianco ormai trasparente. Appendo una mano alla scollatura per trascinarla verso il basso e arrivare a quello che c'è sotto, ma lui mi appoggia le mani sul petto e mi allontana appena, facendo scorrere un dito sulle parole che ho inchiostrate attorno al collo, come a leggerle meglio, per poi allontanarsi quanto lo spazio stretto della doccia glielo consente.   
  
I suoi jeans atterrano con uno schizzo nell'acqua che ormai ci arriva alle caviglie, probabilmente anche il pavimento del bagno deve essersi trasformato in un lago, con tutti questi vestiti a coprirlo non credo che lo scarico della doccia tiri ancora un granché. Non che me ne freghi qualcosa, adesso che posso vedere che anche gli slip che porta sono diventati altrettanto trasparenti. Sto per chiedergli di girarsi e farmi vedere tutto per bene quando lui cade in ginocchio davanti a me e mi guarda.  
-Voglio farti un bocchino.- mi dice, facendomi partire dall'uccello uno schizzo di qualcosa che non è ancora sperma ma poco ci manca.   
  
In questi anni ho compilato una lista mentale piuttosto lunga di quello che mi sarebbe piaciuto fare con lui e anche se non era il numero uno sulla lista, una pompa era decisamente tra i primi tre. Il suo sguardo si sposta sul mio uccello ed è una fortuna che non aspetti una risposta prima di prendermelo in mano e dare qualche colpo di polso leccandosi le labbra, perché l'unica cosa che mi viene in mente è dirgli di sbrigarsi prima che gli venga in faccia senza nemmeno essere stato toccato.  
  
Torna a guardarmi negli occhi e mi ingoia facendo scorrere le sue labbra lente giù, fino alla mano che ha ancora stretta attorno alla mia base per aiutare entrambi, me a non venire e lui a non dover cacciarsi tutto fino alle tonsille.  
Mi devo appoggiare un attimo con le spalle al muro freddo dietro di me perché, tra il caldo umido dell'acqua che mi scorre ancora sul petto e il sangue che mi è rimasto concentrato ai piani bassi sento la testa girarmi. Lo fa apposta ad aspettare che i miei occhi siano di nuovo a fuoco e su di lui prima di aprire di più la bocca e spingermi contro l'interno della sua guancia in modo osceno. Vorrei starlo filmando.   
  
Sempre aiutandosi con la mano torna a mettere il mio uccello dritto sulla via per la sua gola e inizia a salire e scendere fin dove le sue dita glielo permettono, è lento e ci mette tanta pressione quando scende e tanta lingua quando arriva a leccare la fenditura in punta.   
Non voglio perdermi nemmeno un secondo ma devo smettere di guardarlo, almeno per un attimo, perché non voglio venire subito, me lo voglio godere, voglio che se lo debba guadagnare.   
  
Sento la mano che aveva stretta alla mia coscia lasciare la presa e salire, afferrare una delle mie serrate a pugno e portarla alla sua nuca mentre l'altra, lenta, lascia la presa che aveva attorno al mio cazzo lasciando defluire un po' di sangue e facendomi sospirare di sollievo... Che dura poco, perché la mano che ha ancora sulla mia, dietro alla sua testa, inizia a spingere verso il basso.  
Esito un attimo perché se c'è una cosa che ho imparato sui pompini è che, quando te ne fanno uno, devi tenere le mani a posto, sia Jessica che Azzurra erano sempre state piuttosto chiare su questo punto. Ma a Ciro il promemoria non deve essere arrivato, perché continua a suggerirmi di scoparmi la sua bocca e chi sono io per rifiutare? Apro meglio la mano per avere una presa migliore, mentre lui leva la sua per puntellarsi contro il muro alle mie spalle.   
  
Anche se non potessi vedere la sua faccia arrossarsi e gli occhi iniziare a lacrimare basterebbe il rumore che viene dalla sua gola a farmi venire. Quello o il filo di saliva e altro che gli cola dal mento fino al petto. Con tutto il testosterone che ho in circolo sento i miei pensieri e le mie spinte prendere una piega più violenta, quindi accelero e poi rallento, fino a fermarmi quando sono bene a fondo.  
Voglio guardarlo mentre lotta e annaspa per respirare, con il mio cazzo che gli chiude la gola e l'acqua che cade dall'alto che di certo gli sta finendo anche nel naso. Lo faccio un paio di volte ancora e quando lo tiro fuori del tutto per fargli riprendere fiato e lasciarlo tossire, ogni volta lui è pronto a riavventarcisi sopra come se non potesse farne a meno. “Questa puttana”, sibila una voce familiare nella mia testa.  
Chissà se lo ho già fatto? Chissà se Enzo, Rosario... No. Che merda, non voglio pensare a loro mentre sto per venirgli in bocca. Vaffanculo! Non riesco a smettere di pensarci, dannazione!   
  
Non credo di essere il primo, ma non è poi così bravo in fondo, quindi, forse... -Apri la bocca,- gli dico levandomelo di dosso senza troppa delicatezza e sostituendo la sua bocca con la mia mano, che si muove senza problemi sulla saliva più densa che stava in fondo alla sua gola e ora sta sul mio uccello. - Ecco, così... Anche la lingua.-  
  
Ha capito subito quello che voglio e mi bastano pochi colpi per iniziare a venirgli in bocca, o comunque nelle vicinanze. Mento e labbra vanno bene uguale. L'ultima pesante goccia vischiosa che è rimasta attaccata alla punta me la pulisco direttamente sulla sua lingua.  
-Manda giù... Bravo.- gli dico con voce roca spingendogli la mandibola verso l'alto con una mano, contemporaneamente alzandogli la testa per vedere il suo pomo d'Adamo sobbalzare quando ingoia.  
Tra saliva e tutto il resto ce n'è abbastanza perché debba farlo in due riprese.   
  
Darei tutta Secondigliano per farmelo venire di nuovo duro subito.  
  
Lascio cadere la mia testa contro il muro alle mie spalle e chiudo gli occhi, solo un attimo, per riprendere fiato e poi... Sento la porta del box doccia aprirsi e faccio giusto in tempo a vedere il suo fantastico culo, ancora strizzato in quegli slip che ormai non coprono più nulla, sparire oltre la porta del bagno.   
  
Aspetto un attimo per vedere se torna, ma ok, va bene, se ha voglia di giocare a fare il difficile io ci sto. Che lui ce l'ha avuto in tiro per tutto il tempo era impossibile non notarlo e tutte quelle che mi sono fatto di me potranno dire che non ho la tartaruga, o che non ho la faccia di Brad Pitt ma di certo non potranno dire che le ho lasciate insoddisfatte.  
Lui non farà alcuna differenza.  
  
  
  
  
Quando lo raggiungo in camera lui mi sta dando le spalle, piegato sul cassettone ai piedi del letto non sembra nemmeno accorgersi di me che mi avvicino. Mi basta una spinta per farci cadere tutti e due in ginocchio sul materasso. Lui sembra sorpreso a giudicare dalla gomitata che quasi mi dà. - Che è, Cirù?- sorrido mordendogli un orecchio. - Pensi di essere l'unico a tenere fame?-   
Sì, forse potevo inventarmi qualcosa di un po' più... di classe, ma non c'è bisogno che mi guardi con quella faccia. -Aspe', Gennà!- boccheggia lui mentre gli spingo le spalle verso il basso. -Hai già...hnn!-  
  
\- Io sì, - lo interrompo mordendogli una spalla. - Ma tu no.-  
  
-Non ce n'è... bisogno...- sospira Ciro, anche se da come ha iniziato a muovere il fianchi quando sono passato a leccargli il retro del collo non si direbbe. - Sei, uhu... Sei... Ti hanno sparato!- geme, cercando di fermare la mano che gli sto infilando sotto la canottiera bagnata per raggiungere un capezzolo. Il fianco mi fa male, sì, ma non mi fermerei nemmeno se mi avessero staccato un braccio.  
Mi prendo un attimo di tempo per decidere come proseguire mentre gli infilo le mani dappertutto, arricciando e facendo gocciolare la biancheria ancora piena d'acqua sul letto. Tanto non ho intenzione di dormire qui dovendo tornare giù, da Azzurra.   
  
Probabilmente dovrei ricambiare una pompa con una pompa, ma non l'ho mai succhiato ad un uomo e non mi va di fare brutta figura, in compenso di figa ne ho leccata, sempre dal grilletto fino alle fossette appena sopra al culo. Sono bravo e mi piace. Azzurra dice che lo faccio per compensare. Chissà che minchia vuole dire... Comunque Ciro una figa non ce l'avrà, ma un culo sì.  
Metà della fatica, insomma.  
  
Quando mi sollevo dalla sua schiena sembra calmarsi un attimo, ma non dura molto, giusto il tempo di abbassargli gli slip fino alle ginocchia. Dio, non posso crederci che finalmente posso toccare, penso afferrano una chiappa per ogni mano e stringendo con forza.  
-Gennà!- esclama lui con la voce di qualche ottava più alta, mentre cerca di tirarsi di nuovo su le mutande. -Ssshh... Lasciami fare.- gli dico tracciando il contorno della pistola che ha tatuata proprio appena lì sopra, sulla destra ,mentre con l'altra mano torno a spingergli la testa sul materasso. Ce l'hanno in tanti questo tatuaggio, ma su di lui ha un ché di osceno, sarà il modo in cui la canna scende troppo sul suo culo pieno.  
Dovrei spezzargli le braccia, al tatuatore.   
  
Basta perdere tempo, forse non avrò un cazzo magico, ma sarà costretto ad ammettere che con la lingua ho talento. Raccolgo un po' di saliva in bocca e poi do una passata lungo tutta la fenditura, continuo a farlo fino a quando non è tutto bello bagnato e la mia lingua scorre senza problemi. Chissà se la barba gli dà fastidio, mi chiedo fermandomi al centro e iniziando a spingere con la lingua, fino a far cedere l'anello di muscoli.  
Quasi urla.   
  
É tutto un lavoro di collo, in realtà. Mi fermo solo quando mi ricordo di una cosa. Mi risollevo sulle ginocchia ma gli faccio scivolare dentro anulare e poi medio per continuare a farlo andare. Li prende senza problemi e appena inizia a scoparsi con le mie dita, gli mollo un morso spietato sul culo. Questa volta urla davvero, e so che se non gli stessi tenendo stretto un fianco con l'altra mano sarebbe schizzato via. Quasi perfetto, non forte abbastanza da farlo sanguinare ma per lasciargli un bel segno viola che durerà per settimane sì, troppo in alto però.  
Spingo con la mano facendogli inarcare la schiena ancora di più e costringendolo in una posizione che deve essere tremendamente scomoda, ma giusto il tempo per mettere in mostra una parte più bassa e morbida e morderlo di nuovo lì.  
-Aah! Ma che cazzo, Gennà!- scatta lui incazzato, cercando di colpirmi alla cieca con una mano. -Sssh-ssh... Scusa, amo', scusa...- gli mormoro piano contro la spina dorsale, mentre piego le due dita che ho ancora dentro di lui facendolo sciogliere con un miagolio lamentoso. Eccolo, il numero uno.  
É strano?   
  
Questo era sulla mia lista da almeno un decennio, cioè da quando a quattordici anni ho rubato un romanzetto rosa da camera di mia madre, principalmente per il pirata e la donna tettona sulla copertina, dove veniva descritto un morso proprio lì, appena sopra a dove coscia e culo si incontrano così da lasciare un bel promemoria ogni volta che qualcuno si fosse seduto.  
  
Levo le dita senza troppa gentilezza e lui mi risponde con un verso strozzato. Questo sarebbe il punto perfetto per buttarglielo dentro e iniziare a montarlo come si deve, penso guardando il suo buco che non riesce più a richiudersi del tutto. Peccato che non riuscirei a farmelo alzare nemmeno con un chilo di colombiana tagliata come Cristo comanda, dopo il suo pompino strepitoso di nemmeno un quarto d'ora fa.   
  
Uso i pollici per aprirlo ancora di più e gli sputo dentro prima di tornare a ficcarci la lingua. Non gli deve mancare molto a giudicare da come i suoi movimenti si stanno facendo sempre più ritmici e dai versi che non riesce quasi più a soffocare nel copriletto, ma dubito riuscirà a venire così. E poi è quasi l'una e a me ci vorranno almeno almeno due ore di macchina prima di essere a casa.  
Sto cercando le palle per decidermi a ribaltarlo sulla schiena e prenderglielo in bocca quando sento tutto il suo corpo contrarsi e qualcosa di caldo schizzarmi in parte sul ginocchio.   
  
I suoi muscoli iniziare a cedere, così gli levo la faccia dal culo e lo aiuto a stendere la schiena, accompagnandogli il bacino verso il letto con le mani. Sono sorpreso ma anche piuttosto lusingato, deve essere stato uno di quelli buoni a giudicare dalla ridda di spasmi involontari che gli fanno tremare le cosce.  
La prima volta, in albergo, avevo pensato che fosse un effetto collaterale dell'anno e mezzo di astinenza, ma a quanto pare per lui uno stato catatonico dopo un orgasmo della madonna è la norma. Non sembra nemmeno accorgersi del mio indice che gli scivola tra le natiche per massaggiargli il buco, che deve essere tutto un formicolio dopo dieci minuti di vigorose attenzioni.   
  
Gli sto baciando il collo appoggiato su un gomito quando lo sento irrigidirsi. Mi spinge via il viso con una mano, mentre con l'altra si asciuga le guance arrossate e ancora bagnate di lacrime e in un attimo è in piedi, instabile e traballante che cerca di tirarsi su le mutande ancora attorcigliate alle ginocchia.  
-Ma dove vai?- gli chiedo con una risata incredula quando lo vedo andare verso la porta della camera. -Oh! Ci'!-   
  
Niente.  
Né un bacio, né una carezza, né un grazie per averlo fatto venire come una fontana... Mi pesa ammetterlo ma dopo l'ultima volta, quando mi aveva fatto così incazzare da andarmene subito dopo, in una coccola ci speravo. Esco in corridoio giusto in tempo per vedere la porta della camera degli ospiti chiudersi con uno schianto e sentire la chiave scattare nella serratura.   
  
Non importa, mi dico con un ghigno passandomi una mano tra i capelli bagnati, domattina, appena si siederà per fare colazione, dovrà per forza pensare a me.

 

 

 

**fine?**


	4. acura

 

**acura – always catching up, rarely ahead**

 

-Sarebbe solo per una settimana.- dice Gennaro, facendomi girare a guardarlo per la prima volta da quando, venti minuti fa, si è presentato alla porta con un sacchetto di carta unto proveniente dal bar giù all'angolo e una smorfia tra lo strafottente e l'imbarazzato. Dopo la... _cosa_ , successa qualche giorno fa, l'ho fatto entrare solo perché si è ricordato che mangio solo cornetti con la crema. Anche se credo di non averlo mai detto a nessuno in maniera esplicita.

-Londra?- gli chiedo, tornando a guardare la moca che sto avvitando con troppa forza sopra al lavandino cromato della cucina. -E che ci vai a fare a Londra?-

-Investimenti. Lì ci sta quest'avvocato, uno che ha studiato, che sa quello che fa.- risponde lui avvicinandosi, la voce che si abbassa con con ogni passo che fa verso di me, fino ad arrivare a un niente dalla mia mia schiena. -Pensa,- continua con un ghigno, mentre vedo una delle sue mani allungarsi accanto a me, verso il pomello del gas. -investendo solo un 5% in queste _holding,_ a fine anno avremo un ricavato netto di più del 20. Più di quanto in facciamo in un mese con...-

Ho smesso di ascoltarlo, in realtà. Io di questa roba non ci capisco un cazzo, al contrario di lui, e appena ha allungato la mano il cuore mi è schizzato in gola. Con un movimento del polso accende la fiamma e io ci appoggio sopra la caffettiera. Sento ancora le guance bruciarmi per l'altra notte, giuro che quando ho sentito la sua macchina arrivare sono stato tentato di andare a prendere la Beretta che tengo nel comodino, affacciarmi alla finestra e far passare un brutto quarto d'ora al suo SUV.

-E quindi vorrei che del prossimo carico te ne occupassi tu, mentre sono via.- conclude lui, porgendomi le chiavi di una macchina che stavano nella tasca della sua felpa scura. Non so che cazzo dire e lui se ne deve essere accorto, perché mentre io non faccio che guardare le chiavi ancora nella sua mano e poi il suo viso e poi di nuovo le chiavi, lui aggiunge: -Te l'ho detto. Ormai fido solo di te, Cirù.-

C'è la fregatura. Ci _deve_ essere, perché è impossibile che dopo tutto quello che è successo, dopo la valanga di merda da quella cazzo di festa in barca mai iniziata ma andata comunque a puttane, lui mi veda come mi vedeva prima, che si fidi ancora di me dopo essere quasi uscito di testa e aver cercato di farmi accoppare. Che dopo avermi tenuto praticamente sottochiave per quasi un mese ora sia qui a offrirmi il controllo di tutta la baracca.

-Oh, e allora?- sbotta, facendo tintinnare le chiavi che ancora non riesco a decidermi a prendere. -Se non te la senti...-

-Me la sento.- mi affretto a rispondere irritato, quasi strappandogliele di mano. Questo coglione, penso stringendo il telecomando con lo stemma a scacchi bianco-azzurri nella mia mano, “ _Se non te la senti_ ” a me che sto in strada da quando quella strega di sua madre gli cambiava ancora i pannolini! Sono quasi riluttante ad appoggiare le chiavi, ancora tiepide del calore del suo corpo, sul bancone, ma Gennaro sembra ancora star aspettando qualcosa.  
Qualcosa per cui, probabilmente, mi serviranno tutte e due le mani.

Gratitudine.

Lui ha sempre preferito il miele all'aceto e forse è arrivato il momento di smettere di sprecare il mio tempo e iniziare a combattere questa guerra in maniera intelligente. Non mi piace come mi fa perdere il controllo, non mi piace che abbia scoperto che basta un dito, o una lingua e... Dio! Non posso ancora crederci a cosa ha fatto, dove un uomo non dovrebbe volere nulla per farmi uscire di testa e non mi piace nemmeno dover assecondare le sue voglie quando lo decide lui.

Però, se basta questo ad ottenere quello che voglio senza dover sparare un colpo, a me va bene così, alla fine. Sono sempre stato disposto a dare tutto, a fare tutto, pur di appartenere a qualcosa, pur di non restare solo, ora più che mai. E poi, in fondo, mi piace come mi guarda, mi piace la sua voce, mi piace il suo odore e soprattutto mi piace il suo amore. Mi piace solo come può piacere a chi è cresciuto senza una famiglia.

Non sarà tutto 'sto sacrificio concedergli la sua “libbra di carne”, di quando in quando.

Gli prendo il viso tra le mani, perché so che gli piace, e lo bacio piano, perché so che è quello che vuole. Niente denti, niente lingua, solo labbra come due ragazzini, ma nonostante questo lui ha lo sguardo di chi è pronto a divorarmi in un sol boccone, neanche gli avessi appena sussurrato all'orecchio un mare di porcate. Appena sento le sue mani alzarsi verso i miei fianchi, gli levo le mie di dosso e faccio un passo indietro, verso la caffettiera che ha iniziato a sibilare e borbottare. -Il caffè...- dico schiarendomi la voce e aggirandolo per andare verso il tavolo dove una tazzina vuota aspetta. -Ne vuoi?-

Gli sto di nuovo dando le spalle, quindi la sua mano che copre la mia e mi fa posare la moca è una sorpresa. La sua bocca premuta contro la mia spalla e il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni appiccicato al mio culo, di meno.

-T'ho lasciato il numero di Nicola,- mormora lui tra un morso alla stoffa della maglietta che uso per dormire e uno alla pelle nuda del collo lì accanto. -lui sa quello che c'è da fare. É fidato.-

-Patrizia invece non la devi vedere. Non da solo e non se non è assolutamente necessario.- continua, mentre con la mano sinistra blocca la mia sul tavolo e con la destra mi inclina il viso di lato per avere più spazio e far scorrere meglio la lingua dalla spalla fino al mio orecchio. -Lei non è scema, lo sa che sei stato tu ad ammazzare mio padre, non voglio che si faccia venire qualche strana idea.-

-Uh... sì, va bene.- sospiro assecondando i suoi movimenti. Se mi è bastato farmi leccare il culo per avere le chiavi del suo impero, chissà cosa avrò se mi lascio ingroppare sul tavolo della cucina, penso girando la testa verso di lui e trovando la sua bocca oltre la mia spalla. Non è niente, posso farlo, posso dargli quello che vuole, qualsiasi cosa sia. Non è affetto quello che cerco, è solo potere e un modo per controllarlo. E se devo venire per farlo contento lo farò, finché non c'è amore questo non significa nulla, non infanga la memoria di nessuno e non mi rende meno uomo... E poi, è davvero piacere se ti viene strappato a morsi?

Gli prendo la mano destra e me la porta in basso, fino all'orlo della maglia e lo aiuto ad alzarla, arricciandola fin sotto al mento dandogli il permesso silenzioso di toccare quello che vuole e lui non se lo fa ripetere due volte, passando le dita pesanti dall'ombelico, su per le costole e il diaframma fino ad un capezzolo. -Tu mi fai uscire pazzo...- mi sussurra a fior di labbra, mentre l'altra mano lascia la mia che teneva ancora premuta sul tavolo per infilarsi su per la gamba dei boxer che porto e accarezzare con un pollice la pelle sensibile tra coscia e pube, facendomi arricciare le dita dei piedi contro il pavimento freddo.  
La mano continua a scorrere sotto la stoffa morbida, in alto verso l'anca e indietro, poi si sfila da lì sotto e con un'ampia a carezza dell'intero palmo bollente che mi copre metà del culo, prosegue su, fino all'elastico in vita.

-Ti è piaciuto quello che ti ho fatto l'ultima volta.-

Non è una domanda, quindi non rispondo. -Scommetto che non te lo aveva mai fatto nessuno, prima.- Non è completamente esatto, penso in un angolo del mio cervello improvvisamente invaso da un flash che sa di ghiaccio e vodka. Ma Gennaro continua a ringhiarmi porcherie contro il collo, appendendo un dito all'elastico e tirando vero il basso per mettere in mostra quello che ci sta sotto.  
Cioè il segno dei suoi denti circondato da un livido enorme.

Non è il caso di correggerlo.

Che l'altra mano mi lascia e armeggia con qualcosa dietro di me a malapena lo sento, vista la lingua che mi ha appena infilato in un orecchio. Deve essersi rotto di aspettare e ha finalmente deciso di aprirsi i pantaloni, penso mordendomi un labbro e chiudendo gli occhi... Che riapro di scatto quando sento il suono di un falso otturatore chiudersi.  
-Tch,- fa schioccare lui la lingua appoggiandomi gli avambracci alle spalle e mettendomi lo schermo del suo telefono davanti al naso, con la foto che mi ha appena fatto al posteriore in bella mostra. -questa la porto con me. Per quando mi sento solo.- mormora lasciandomi un ultimo bacio sulla bocca quando mi volto di scatto per guardarlo in faccia. Brutto porco...

-Non lo bevi il caffè?- mi chiede allontanandosi e indicando la moca ancora piena sul tavolo con un'alzata di mento, mentre continua ad armeggiare col telefonino. -É meglio se ti sbrighi, la macchina te l'ho lasciata col pieno, io devo essere a Fiumicino per le quattro e qualcuno deve andare a controllare che quel deficiente di Casillo non combini qualche cazzata con l'appalto della lavanderia.- continua come se non avesse appena finito di infilarmi le mani ovunque, lasciandomi in mezzo alla cucina con una quasi-erezione come un povero ragazzino scemo.

-Azzurra e Pietro vengono...- inizio io, schiarendomi la voce. -Mh, nah.- mi blocca subito Gennaro, infilando una mano nel sacchetto unto ancora abbandonato chiuso sul tavolo e strappando un pezzo di brioche, che si caccia tra i denti. -Restano qui,- continua a bocca piena, controllando qualcosa sullo schermo del cellulare che scorre rapido col pollice.- se ne occupa Patrì, di loro.-

-Mh...-

Ci sto provando a tenere una faccia normale, ma scommetto che si vede lontano un chilometro che sto incazzato nero. E lo sono ancora di più quando mi verso il caffè che ormai è una sciacquatura di piatti appena tiepida. Non sono mai riuscito a sopportare bene le umiliazioni, da parte sua men che meno.

-E non fare quella faccia, piccolo.- mi dice prendendo il mio mento tra pollice e indice e facendomi alzare gli occhi, dal mio riflesso scuro nella tazzina al suo viso. -A quello,- e indica con un cenno del capo il cavallo dei miei boxer. -voglio che ci pensi dopo, sotto la doccia. E che pensi a me. Va bene?-

É talmente vicino che le punte dei nostri nasi si stanno sfiorando, ma è tutto qui ed è meglio così. Sono arrabbiato, non mi piacciono questi giochetti del cazzo, specie se penso che lo sto facendo solo per lui, perché io starei benissimo anche senza dover subire le sue _attenzioni_. Mi levo la sua mano dalla faccia con uno scatto della testa e evito di guardarlo, ma Gennaro non sembra nemmeno farci caso.

-Ti dico qualcosa prima di imbarcarmi... Cia'!- si butta dietro una spalla mentre esce dalla cucina, andando verso la porta d'ingresso.

Nemmeno un bacio d'addio.

 

 

I primi giorni passano che quasi non me ne accorgo, preso come sono dall'essere tornato tra le strade e i vicoli che conosco così bene, ma circondato da facce fresche che non ho mai visto prima e che non aspettano altro che pendere dalle mie labbra.

Non è esattamente come prima, c'è meno sangue e più discussioni con politicanti e imprenditori dagli affari poco limpidi e sguardi viscidi ma presto inizierà una nuova guerra, una contro qualcosa che io stesso ho creato, e dobbiamo farci trovare pronti.

A parte per una chiamata breve e sconcia, la sera del quarto giorno, Gennaro non si fa praticamente sentire, ma sono sicuro che Nicola e i due gorilla armati che mi seguono ovunque lo informano di ogni cosa. Altrimenti non si spiega l'unica altra sua telefonata, questa volta rabbiosa e urlata, dopo che una sera passata a farmi il culo per strappare un accordo ad un assessore non ero tornato all'appartamento, restando a dormire in un albergo poco fuori il centro senza avvertire nessuno.

Gennaro deve tornare lunedì, ma non lo fa, invece non si fa sentire per tre giorni interi. Nicola mi assicura che non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi e io, in cambio, lo assicuro che non lo sono affatto. Anche se quando finalmente chiama, di nuovo per chiedermi se sotto la doccia penso a lui e se ho ancora i segni che mi ha lasciato, lo assecondo per quanto mi riesce e in cambio ricevo qualche informazione in più.  
A quanto pare questo accordo non è facile come sembrava. -Ancora un po' di pazienza, amo', ancora un po' di pazienza...- sospira lui, ancora con il fiato corto per la sega che ha appena finito di farsi.

Mi sembra quasi che lo stia dicendo più a sé stesso, che a me.

 

 

É quasi l'alba quando rientro nell'appartamento, che ormai conosco così bene che sento di poter navigare anche solo con la fredda luce del mattino che filtra dalla porta a vetri del soggiorno, per questo inciampo nella grossa valigia lasciata accanto alla porta e quasi mi spacco la faccia contro il muro. Sono talmente stanco che mi ci vuole un attimo per capire cosa significa.

Non cerco di fare meno rumore mentre mi dirigo in camera, del resto qui sono io che ci abito, ma la porta accostata la apro con delicatezza.

Ed eccolo lì, buttato sul letto, che russa come un treno, Gennaro. Ha ancora addosso quello che deve essere il completo con cui è partito, camicia, scarpe lucide di pelle e tutto il resto, l'unica cosa che sembra essersi levato prima di collassare sul materasso è la giacca scura, buttata in terra ai piedi del letto. Mi levo le scarpe senza slacciarle e le lascio accanto alla porta, appena sotto alla sedia già ingombra di vestiti su cui metto anche la giacca di pelle che ho indossato 'sta sera e poi, sempre al buio, vado nel piccolo bagno attaccato alla camera.  
Non sto via molto, giusto il tempo di lavarmi i denti e sciacquarmi la faccia e mi sbrigo a tornare in camera andando dritto verso la cassettiera. Siamo in autunno inoltrato ormai, il pavimento è gelido e io ho lasciato praticamente tutto quello che indossavo in bagno, nel cesto della biancheria sporca. Sapeva di benzina.

Il grosso cassetto scorre lungo le guide con un sospiro, è il secondo dal basso, quello dove tengo tutto quello che ormai può andare bene solo come pigiama o per stare in casa, e mi trovo qualcosa di adatto affidandomi solo al tatto. In realtà, i boxer larghi e la maglietta che ho usato nei giorni scorsi per dormire andrebbero ancora bene, però, purtroppo, sono sotto al cuscino, e il cuscino è sotto la testa di Gennaro e il detto sullo svegliare il cane che dorme lo conosciamo tutti.

-Ehi...-

Accidenti.

-Ehi... T'ho svegliato?-

La sua risposta è un vago “mh” e una lenta sbattuta di palpebre, sembra ancora più che mezzo addormentato, ma anche con la poca luce che filtra attraverso le tende della portafinestra lo vedo guardarmi mentre mi piego per infilare il paio di pantaloncini leggeri. Sento la pelle delle braccia quasi farmi male quando un'ondata di pelle d'oca l'attraversa, improvvisa e violenta. Forse è ora di iniziare ad accendere il riscaldamento, penso alzando le braccia e infilandomi anche la maglietta, lisa e enorme, che in realtà non è mia.

-Vieni qua.- mi dice lui, la voce ancora roca di sonno, mentre fa scricchiolare le molle del materasso girandosi su un fianco.

-Questo è il mio lato.- gli dico a bassa voce andando a sedermi nello spazio, ancora caldo del suo corpo, che ha appena liberato a bordo del letto.

-Lo so.- mi risponde ad occhi chiusi, sfregando il viso contro il cuscino con un sospiro profondo.

-E questa è la mia maglia.- aggiunge tornato a guardarmi, prendendone l'orlo e sfregandolo lentamente tra le dita, come se stesse considerando la qualità del tessuto. Non so cos'è, se è l'ora assurda del mattino, il buio intimo e soffocante della stanza, come quello di una chiesa, o il fatto che doveva stare via una settimana e poi, invece, è rimasto in Inghilterra per quasi un mese, fatto sta che mi sento stranamente benevolo e accondiscendente. Probabilmente è per questo che gli accarezzo piano una guancia ispida.

-Sei sciupato.- gli dico con un mezzo sorriso, facendo scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli scuri, ancora leggermente appiccicosi di qualsiasi cosa abbia usato per non farli arricciare.

-Il cibo là era una schifezza.- risponde lui con una smorfia che mi fa sorridere e scuotere la testa. E poi dice che sono io quello viziato. Però è vero, è dimagrito, con un brutto paio di occhiaie che spiccano ancora di più sul suo viso pallido.

Muove appena la testa per lasciarmi scorrere le unghie dalla nuca fin quasi dentro il retro del colletto della camicia e per la prima volta noto lo scintillio di qualche capello bianco iniziare a fare capolino lungo le sue tempie. Non ha senso, ma improvvisamente sono contento che sia sdraiato sul fianco sinistro, nascondendo lo sfregio che gli ho lasciato più di tre anni fa. Sembra così invecchiato. Come se ci fosse qualcosa che sta divorando i dieci anni che ci separano, per portarci sempre più vicini... Non voglio trascinarlo con me, mi rendo conto cercando di mandare giù il sasso che sembra ostruirmi la gola.  
-Ti sto facendo del male?- sussurro così piano che sono quasi sicuro che lui non mi abbia sentito, fino a quando non vedo la sua bocca torcersi in qualcosa che forse, fosse un'ora più umana del giorno e ci fosse il sole invece della fredda luna, potrebbe essere un sorriso.

-Tutti i giorni.- risponde.

Non so cosa cazzo mi sia preso, 'sta sera, perché anche se il pensiero che ogni cosa che tocco la distruggo mi fa bruciare gli occhi, non riesco a smettere di accarezzargli il viso.

Sono così preso dal tracciare il suo profilo con le dita che, quando mi ritrovo la mano che stava giocherellando con l'orlo della maglietta attorno ad un polso e lo sento tirarmi delicatamente verso il basso, ho un sussulto. -Vieni qua,- mi dice a bassa voce. -sdraiati.-

Non avevo certo intenzione di andare a dormire sul divano, però non fa caldo e non mi dispiacerebbe infilarmi sotto alle coperte, ma l'idea di chiedergli di alzarsi non mi passa neanche per l'anticamera del cervello, e quando alla fine cedo e mi stendo accanto a lui, sulla stretta striscia di materasso tra il suo corpo e il bordo del letto, mi accorgo che tra il calore che il suo corpo si è lasciato dietro e il suo petto, coperto solo da una camicia di cotone, contro tutta la lunghezza della mia schiena, la temperatura è quasi perfetta.

Un braccio largo si infila sotto al mio e si appoggia pesante sul fianco, salendo lungo il petto mentre una risata silenziosa scuotere entrambi. - Ma che ti ridi?- gli chiedo.

-Niente.-

Sta ancora sorridendo, riesco a sentirlo dalle labbra che mi sfiorano il retro del collo. -Pensavo che almeno con te, non mi finiranno un mare di capelli in bocca.-

-Che cretino che sei!- sibilo dandogli una mezza gomitata a cui lui risponde intrappolandomi i piedi tra le sue gambe e premendo il viso contro la mia spalla. I secondi passano e sento il suo respiro farsi man mano più profondo e regolare, mentre il braccio che ha attorno alla mia vita diventa un peso morto. Bene, penso con un sospiro, non mi resta che prepararmi ad una notte insonne, non sono più abituato a dividere il letto con qualcuno, e l'ultima persona è stata mia... Non ci voglio nemmeno pensare.

Da qualche parte una campana batte le sei e ad un tratto, anche la debole luce azzurra che entra dalla porta bel balcone è più di quanto io riesca a sopportare.

Fatico a girarmi sull'altro fianco ma Gennaro non sembra svegliarsi e con il viso nascosto nel buio del suo petto sento finalmente i muscoli tesi delle mie spalle allentarsi.

Chiuderò gli occhi, solo per un attimo... Solo per...

 

**fine?**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gennaro che chiama Ciro “piccolo”: probabilità dello 0,002%; e Ciro che glielo lascia fare: probabilità dello 0,0003%. Lo sapevo che non dovevo guardare Veleno... Ora la tentazione di far chiamare Ciruzzo “picciri'” da Genny è troppo forte! Forse avrei dovuto usare la forma dialettale invece che quella in italiano, ma il napoletano è parecchio fuori dalle mie corde e ho paura di decontestualizzare, come quando leggi una ff in inglese con qualche frase in italiano tradotta con Google. 
> 
> Agghiacciante.


End file.
